1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a cable restraint, and more particularly to a cable restraint that is associable with an electronic enclosure.
2. Description of the Background
Currently, users of power supplies for information technology (IT) applications encounter issues regarding cable retention, plug release, and electronic enclosure portability. Cable retention pertains to prevention of inadvertent unplugging of a cable plug. Cable retention may conflict with safety requirements that allow for a quick disconnect of a power cord from an electronic enclosure, such as a power supply, in the event of an emergency (smoke, electrical arcing, fire). One known solution for cable retention is a cable tie down. This solution has some drawbacks however, in that the user must know, and care, to allow for presence of a service loop (extra cable length) between the tie down and the electrical outlet. Often, tie downs are installed without enough (or any) service loop, making it difficult for the cable to be unplugged in the event of an emergency. Another known solution for cable retention is a “key ring.” This solution also includes some drawbacks, in that during installation of the cable, the customer may sometimes forget to feed the cable though the key ring. After the power supply is turned on, one cannot feed the cable through the round ring without unplugging the cable, which requires a power down and/or risks a fault indication that must be cleared.
Referring to plug release difficulties in known plug-outlet associations, tightly packed electronic enclosure components can lead to small clearance access for grasping a plug. If a user grabs the cable by the cable portion to pull the plug out of association with the outlet, this pulling can result in damage to the power cable. In addition, with reference to electronic enclosure portability, tightly packed components can also lead to provision of little surface space for externally attached features such as cable tie downs and/or removable handles for transporting electronic enclosures. As such a cable application that can improve cable retention, plug release, and electronic enclosure portability is desirable.